Ashlyn Moon
Ashley Marie Morrison (Born on May 13th, 1993) better known as Ashlyn Moon, is a American Professional Female Wrestler and one half of the tag team VELOCITY 54* with her best friend, Kaya Rayleigh. She is currently signed to the all Female Japanese Wrestling company: Sakura Shoujo Stampede. Early Life Moon was born and raised in Queens, New York to Father; Lee Morrison and his wife Jayne Morrison (nee Bloom). She is the youngest out of Seven sisters and out of all of them, always was known as the Tomboy of the family. Moon spent most of her youth playing Basketball and Volleyball for Grover Cleveland High School, located in Ridgewood, Queens. A year after graduating High School with honors, Moon found herself at the doors of the War Room Dojo; where she trained under Stephanie ‘Cloud’ Matsuda for three years before moving into the Indies. Sakura Shoujo Stampede On April 28th, 2018, Kaya Rayleigh and Ashlyn Moon made their SSS debut as Velocity 54* teaming with Sophia Guilia Figaretti in a losing effort against Nikko Nakata, Momoko Honda and BIANCA. On May 28th, Momoko Honda & Velocity 54* defeated the Abnormalize trio. That night, Kaya and Ashlyn were entered into the Mach 20 tournament with Kaya in Group A and Ashlyn in Group B. Both failed to make it to the finals. On July 28th, Rayleigh and Moon defeated Skyland Paradise (Sakuya Goto and Mei Nakahara) and Nikko Nakata & Momoko Honda in a triple threat tag team match to become the Angels of Sakura Champions. Personal Life Moon is currently living with her best friend and tag team partner in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Growing up, Moon was a big fan of Anime, Sailor Moon being her favorite. She loved the show so much that she based her wrestling persona on the Anime. When she isn't training or wrestling in front of the SSS crowds, Moon spends her days playing video games; everything Pokemon being her current addiction (Much to Rayleigh displeasure). Other then her friendship with Kaya Rayleigh, Moon is close friends with Billy and Jimmy Wilde from her days at the War Room Dojo, and her old teacher: Stephanie Matsuda. She also is known to be friends with the Troubled Youth: Ozzy Kellett. In April of 2018, Moon publically came out as lesbian on social media and that she was dating her Velocity 54* partner, Kaya Rayleigh. In Wrestling Finisher Moves * Crescent Moon Slam (Moonsault Side Slam from the top rope) * Shooting Star Spiral (Imploding 450° splash) Signature Moves * Running Springboard Arm Drag * Springboard bulldog * Raining StarLights (diving double foot stomp to the back of the head of a bent over opponent) * Jumping double knee drop to an opponent's midsection followed by a standing moonsault double knee drop * Suicide dive * Gravity Falls (Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring) * Falling Dropkick * Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes * Moonlight Driver (Springboard tornado DDT) Tag Team * Velocity 54* (with Kaya Rayleigh) Nicknames * The Moon Child of Wrestling * The Moon Fighter Entrance Music * "Bang Bang” by Story of the Year (Currently used in Sakura Shoujo Stampede) Championships Sakura Shoujo Stampede * Angels of Sakura Champions (One time, current with Kaya Rayleigh) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Americans Category:Characters from New York Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:People from New York City Category:Characters born in New York Category:Professional wrestlers from New York Category:1993 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:1992 births Category:2014 debuts Category:2014 Debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:TarahNova Characters